


Sasuke Wins Again

by Luckdragons



Category: Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show, Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Exhibitionism, Highschool AU, M/M, Normal AU, Torture Porn, balls, bloodbath extravaganza, college dropout sasuke, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckdragons/pseuds/Luckdragons
Summary: Robbie just wants a quiet life... but who is knocking on his door this morning?





	Sasuke Wins Again

Robbie woke up one sunny morning, waking up bright and shiny to the sound of vehement birds chirping loudly right inside his ear. he slipped out of his oil slicked race car bed, patting the lightning mcqueen exterior. "Today... will be the day." He sighed, and knelt next to his bed to say the lords prayer. Praying to jesus always lifted his mood and gave him all the luck he needed. Thunder suddenly struck outside, scaring just a bit of pee from his body. What a scare! Then, the banging started. Bang- Bang- Bang on his front door. "Robby-kun!" He heard, muffled. Was his good luck starting already? Robbie slipped on his vaporwave socks on, and summersaulted out of his room to reach for the front door. Upon opening it, Robbie blushed hard. His luck really was turning around. A wet johnryll, soaked to the bone, clung to him. Red blood spilled to the floor. "Robbie-kun... they got me..." Wh-what? he was bleeding all along? in fact, he wasn't soaked in rain at all- it was all blood. The thunder earlier- no... no it wasn't thunder at all. Sasuke Uchiha stood tall across the street, dismissively beginning to turn away. The street was in shambles, and so was his crush. Johnryll coughed a pint of blood and soaked Robbie's bare chest. "I- I lost... Sasuke-kun defeated me. My rival really was better... but I had to see you one last time. I had to..." Johnryll stumbled further into his arms. Robbies chest was warm with blood and he could feel his ribs poking through the thick muscle. "NO!" Robbie shrieked at the top of his lungs, and threw Johnryll across the room to the couch where he could rest. "DON'T DIE ON ME!" Robbie scrambled on all fours to the couch where his secret love laid, the light fading from his eyes. A limp hand reached for his cheek, and he grabbed it with long spindly fingers. Johnryll smiled a weak smile, and the last of his blood leaked from his mouth. twelve quarts to be exact. "I always... I always wanted to tell you... I..........." And suddenly the light faded away, and he went cold. Robbies lungs filled with air, and when the air came back out it was in the form of a thunderous scream, like a thousand mice letting out a war cry. This was no good luck at all.... and Robbie would never be praying to jesus again.


End file.
